Sellersy
by Darkmarked
Summary: Yhden Voldemortin vastustajan kohtalo. Darkfic. Ei sovi lapsille. Luvassa kidutusta, verta, kuolemaa ja lievää voimasanojen käyttöä.


A/N: Olen tässä tarinassa (kuten toisessa HP-ficissänikin) päättänyt olla käyttämättä loitsujen suomenkielisiä nimiä. Ne eivät yksinkertaisesti ole yhtä hyviä tai tehokkaita, ja jos joku ärtyy tästä asiasta, niin ei voi mitään.

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling omistaa kaiken muun paitsi juonen ja Sellersyn perheen.

VAROITUS: Tämä on darkfic. Luvassa ei ole iloista rakkaushömppää. Ja jos et pidä kidutuksesta ja kuolemasta, ei kannata lukea pidemmälle. Suomalaisittain ikäraja olisi siinä K-15 ja K-18 välimaastossa. (Ehkä taipuen K-18 puoleen.)

* * *

Ne kyyristyivät pimeyden lordin edessä. Vavisten pelosta, silmät puokkoillen sivulta toiselle, välillä kykenemättömiä estämään noita pieniä pelon aiheuttamia nyyhkähdyksiä. Nuo kolme lasta näyttivät hyvin säälittäviltä, istuessaan tuolla kylmällä kivilattialla, samalla tavalla kuin ne ehkä istuivat kuunnellessaan vanhempiensa lukemaa jännittävää satua. Nyt ne eivät kuitenkaan istuneet kotoisassa, takkatulen lämmittämässä satuhuoneessa. Nyt ne olivat täällä. Pimeyden lordi nousi seisomaan korkealta valtaistuimeltaan, kävellen hitaasti kohta tuota pientä, säälittävää joukkoa.

"Lapset."

Ne pelkäsivät tuota ääntä, ja vielä enemmän häntä jolle ääni kuului. Ne painaituivat yhteen, etsien turvaa ja lohdutusta toisistaan. Yksi niistä itki, mutta itki ilman ääntä. Lapset tiesivät hyvin missä tilanteessa oli epäsoveliasta meluta tai pitää ääntä. Vanhempien riidellessä, jonkun kuoltua, tai lordi Voldemortin salissa.

"Oletteko ikinä olleet tuhmia? Tehneet kepposia?" Kysyi lordi Voldemort pehmeästi.

Äänensävy, joka olisi kylvänyt pelkoa aikuiseen, sillä se oli kuin veri ja kuolema, jota peitti ohut ja kaunis silkkipeite. Lapsiin äänensävy tehosi paremmin. Pienokaiset eivät olleet nähneet tarpeeksi maailmaa tai julmuutta, tietääkseen nähtävästi kauniiden asioiden petollisuudesta. Nuorimmalta näyttävä poika katsoi varovaisesti kohti pitkää, edessään seisovaa hahmoa, kun taas vanhin lapsi, ruskeatukkainen tyttö sinisessä yöpaidassa, näytti aistivan kuoleman silkkiharson alta. Hän ei vaivautunut pyyhkimään hiljaisia kyyneliään kasvoiltaan, vaan ne valuivat poskia pitkin, näyttäen pieniltä timanteilta.

Pieni poika halusi vastata, sillä häneen, kuten muihinkin, oli iskostettu hyvät tavat. Hän keräsi rohkeuttaan, sillä vaikka ääni oli ollut kiltti, näytti tämä mies hänen edessään hyvin paljon satujen hirviöiltä. Hän vastasi kuitenkin, ja totuudenmukaisesti myös, johtuen kysyjän pelottavasta ulkonäöstä.

"Me ollaan oltu tuhmia, mutta ei aina."

Voldemort hymyili. Se ei suinkaan ollut yhtään lohduttavampaa kuin hänen äänensä, ja lapsista vanhin, sinisiin pukeutunut kymmenvuotias tyttö, tarttui pikkuveljeään kädestä ja puristi sitä.

"Ei aina. Vai niin. Mutta tiedätte varmasti mitä seuraa, jos on rikkonut sääntöjä?"

Hänelle aiemmin vastannut pieni poika katsoi ensin isosiskoonsa, joka yhä piteli tiukasti tämän kättä, pelästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Ja poika vastasi, huomattuaan että tämä mies ei ollutkaan niin paha miltä näytti.

"Silloin äiti sanoo ettei noin saa tehdä, ja joskus hän ei anna meille jälkiruokaa."

Tämän lauseen jälkeen yksi tytöistä, joka oli aiemmin ollut täysin hiljaa, alkoi nyyhkyttää. Vanhin sisaruksista tarttui vapaalla kädellään pikkusiskonsa laihaan käsivarteen. Heidän pikkuveljensä katsoi itkevään isosiskoonsa suurin silmin. "Älä itke", hän sanoi, ja yritti viisivuotiaan taidolla lohduttaa, mutta yritykset saivat vain tytön puhkeamaan lohduttomaan itkuun. Poika näytti hämmentyneeltä

Voldemort puhui taas, piittaamatta lapsen itkusta tai hätäännyksestä jota itku alkoi aiheuttaa noiden kolmen lasten joukossa.

"Sinulla on ollut hyvin lempeä äiti, pieni poika. Hän varmaan pitää sinusta paljon, eikö vain?"

Poika nyökytti päätänsä, vaaleat hiustupsut poukkoillen. Hänen vieressään tyttö makasi nyttyränä lattialla, itku vavisuttaen hentoa vartaloa.

"Ja voisin arvata että sinä pidät hänestä."

Poika nyökkäili taas, pienen lapsen tavoin, hymyillen.

"Se on hyvä", Voldemort vastasi. "Mutta minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain. Vanhempasi ovat olleet hyvin tuhmia. Tehneet asioita, joita ei pitäisi tehdä. Ja etkö olekin samaa mieltä, että sääntöjen rikkojia pitää aina välillä rankaista?"

Nyt pojan hymy haalistui, mutta hän nyökkäsi kuitenkin. Olihan tämä pelottavan näköinen mies oikeassa. Heidän äitinsäkin oli sanonut samaa, joten näissä sanoissa oli pakko piillä totuus. Hänen isosiskonsa näytti kuitenkin pelkäävän entistä enemmän, eikä poika ymmärtänyt täysin miksi. Ja Amber itki vieläkin. Poika päätti vielä yrittää lohduttamista, ja pani varovaisesti kätensä tytön selän päälle.

"Älä itke", hän sanoi taas, epäröivästi kuiskaten. Amber katsahti ylös, silmät punoittaen, ripset märkinä kyynelistä, mutta heittäytyi taas epätoivoon. Vanhin heistä, yöpaitaan pukeutunut Lisa näytti myös olevan lähellä kyyneliä.

"Lisa, miksi Amber itkee?" Poika kuiskasi hiljaisella, nöyrällä äänellä. Hän ei uskaltanut puhua kovempaa. Ei täällä. Lisa ei vastannut, vaan veti yhtäkkiä pikkuveljensä Oliverin tiukkaan halaukseen. Heidän ympärillään seisovat uhkaavat hahmot oli työnnetty pois mielestä hetkeksi.

Lordi Voldemort katsoi edessään makaavia lapsia, kaikki teeskennelty lempeys pyyhittynä pois. Hänen punaiset silmänsä olisivat pelästyttäneet jopa pienen Oliverin hiljaisuuteen, jos tämä olisi katsonut ylös. Voldemort kääntyi pois, ja antoi ennaltamäärätyn merkin oven vieressä seisoneille kuolonsyöjille. Ne avasivat tummat tammiovet, ja sisään työnnettiin kaksi henkilöä: mies ja nainen. Heidät oli molemmat sidottu ja suukapuloitu, ja heissä näkyi tuoreita väkivallan merkkejä. Mies kompastui ja kaatui raskaasti maahan. Yksi kuolonsyöjistä potkaisi tätä mahaan, ja mies kompuroi vaivalloisesti jaloilleen, yrittäen haukkoa henkeään. He eivät olleet vielä nähneet, tai kenties tunnistaneet, lapsia jotka myös aiemmin oli tuotu samaan saliin. Nuo kolme olivat kuitenkin kääntyneet ympäri heti kuullessaan kahden uuden vangin saapumisesta. Lisa oli hätääntyneesti huutanut: "Äiti! Isä!". Amber oli lakannut itkemästä, ja tuijotti nyt vanhempiansa kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Oliver oli noussut ja alkanut rynnätä kohti isäänsä ja äitiänsä, mutta Voldemort oli pienellä sauvanheilautuksella estänyt yrityksen. Poika oli puhjennut itkuun, ja ääni oli hälyttänyt heidän äitinsä, joka viimein tunnisti lattialla istuvat pienet hahmot. Hän yritti huutaa, mutta suukapula vaimensi äänet pehmeästi. Isä ei tuottanut ääntä, mutta suuret kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään. Hän näytti kuolonkalpealta.

Voldemort oli lähestynyt miestä ja naista, jotka olivat järkyttyneinä juurtuneet paikoilleen nähtyään lastensa olinpaikan. Nyt hän seisoi heidän edessään, pitkänä ja mustaan verhoutuneena. He kyyristyivät hieman, ja naisen huudot vaimenivat. Heidän molempien silmistään valui kyyneliä, ja mies voihkaisi tukahtuneesti. Sitten, liikkuen pehmeästi kuin käärme, lordi Voldemort kohotti sauvansa ja osoitti sillä naista.

"_Crucio._" Lasten äiti kaatui heti lattialle, silmät pullistuneina, eikä hänen suuhunsa tungettu kangasmytty voinut estää huutoja, jotka nyt kuuluivat salissa. Hänen miehensä huusi miltei yhtä kovaa, yrittäen turhaan päästä kidutetun vaimonsa luo. Kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua Voldemort nosti kirouksen, ja naisen huudot loppuivat, jättäen kuitenkin jälkeensä tukahdettuja nyyhkytyksiä ja lasten kauhistunutta itkua. Voldemort käveli naisen vartalon ympäri miehen luo, jonka silmät eivät nyt ainoastaan kuvastaneet pelkoa ja surua, vaan myös vihaa.

"Teille ei pitäisi tulla yllätyksenä mitä tapahtuu minun vastustajilleni", hän sanoi raskaasti hengittävälle miehelle. "On typerää vastustaa minua heikoilla suunnitelmillanne, sillä minä voitan aina. Olen osoittanut sen monesti, mutta ministeriönne ei tunnu ymmärtävän. Olen alkanut epäillä sen johtuvan opetuksen puutteesta." Hän käänsi taas sauvansa naiseen. "_Crucio_!"

Tuskanhuudot kaikuivat jälleen salissa, ja niihin yhdistyi taas Lisan, Amberin ja Oliverin itkuisat huudot. Marcus Sellersy yritti onnistumatta sulkea silmänsä kauhunäytelmältä hänen edessään. Tällä kertaa kidutuskirousta ylläpidettiin kauemmin, ja Marcus pelkäsi vaimonsa Coran kuolevan, kun se jälleen lakkasi. Punasilmäinen ja valkeaihoinen kiduttaja käänsi kammottavat kasvonsa kohti häntä.

"Uskon opetuksen olevan ratkaisu useimpiin ongelmiin." Hän käänsi katseensa kohti lapsia, ja Marcusin sisälmyksiä kylmäsi. Hän yritti puhua, mutta suukapula esti tehokkaasti sanojen muodostamisen. "Tiedän mitä haluat sanoa", Voldemort lausui Marcukselle, ja lähestyi hitaasti pelästyneitä lapsia. Nyt Corakin oli toipunut tarpeeksi nähdäkseen lapsiaan uhkaavan vaaran. Hän huusi, ja sanat kuuluivat suukapulan läpi: "Ei!" Marcus tunsi vahvan halun oksentaa, ja hän yritti sännätä lastensa avuksi. Kuolonsyöjä kuitenkin tarttui häneen, ja hän pystyi vain katsoa ja tuntea murskaavaa pelkoa.

Voldemort oli saapunut kolmen lapsen ryhmän luo, mutta hän katsoi punaisilla silmillään kohti Marcusta. Ilmassa kaikuivat pienokaisten huudot, jotka pyysivät vanhempiaan tulemaan avuksi. Ja silmänräpäyksessä äänet muuttuivat; nyt ne eivät huutaneet sanoja, ainoastaan tuskaa. He pyörivät ja kouristelivat kivisellä lattialla, aivan kuin äitinsä aiemmin, ja heidän huutojansa oli miltei kestämätöntä kuunnella. Marcusta heikotti, hän ei ainoastaan voinut pahoin, vaan hänen päänsä tuntui kevyeltä ja turralta. Hänen rakas vaimonsa itki vieressä ja yritti rimpuilla kuolonsyöjän otteesta. Lasten kasvot olivat vääristyneet, heidän kasvonsa kiilsivät kyynelistä. Tämä kidutuskirous kesti pidempään kuin molemmat aikaisemmat yhteenlaskettuna. Kidutuksen loputtua lasten kivunhuudot eivät lakanneet heti. Poikkeus oli Lisa, joka oli pyörtynyt.

Voldemort käveli jälleen Marcuksen luo, ja veti pois tukahduttavan suukapulan tämän suusta sekä haihdutti loitsulla käsiä sitovat köydet.

"Kuten näet, kidutuskirous on tehokkaampi sen kohdistuessa lapsiin. Heikot yksilöt voivat menettää järkensä, vahingoittua hengenvaarallisesti tai kuolla jopa kolmen kerran jälkeen."

"Senkin paskiainen", Marcus kuiskasi, kyyneleet polttaen silmissä. Hän tuskin ehti lausua sanojaan loppuun, kun kaiken täyttävä, hulluksi vievä kipu täytti hänet kauttaaltaan. Kaukaa hän tunsi romahtavansa lattialle, mutta hän ei kyennyt muuhun kuin kipuun. Hän ei kuullut Coraa, ei Oliveria tai Amberia, jotka huusivat isäänsä. Sekuntien, minuuttien, päivien jälkeen hän tunsi kivun hellittävän, mutta kirouksen jälkimainingien takia häntä särki kauttaaltaan. Sydän jyskytti, hänen silmäluomensa tuntuivat painavan kuin lyijy. Hän vain makasi kovalla, epäystävällisellä lattialla, yrittäen estää itkua joka pyrki ulos. Hän ei onnistunut, ja hän nyyhkytti pitkin, rohisevin henkäyksin. Kuolonsyöjät nostivat hänet jaloilleen, ja Marcus huojui hetken. Hänen ruuminsa ei näyttänyt tottelevan hänen toiveitaan, ja hänen näkönsäkin tuntui epätodelliselta; kuin pimeässä asunut elävä joka äkkiä oli työnnetty kirkaaseen auringonvaloon. Kiduttaja katsoi häntä.

"Nyt tiedät miltä tuntuu olla lordi Voldemortin vastustaja." Marcus ei puhunut, sillä hän yritti vielä saada kehonsa ojennukseen kidutuskirouksen jäljiltä. Hän ei tiennyt kestäisikö hän toista kertaa, ja häpesi heti omaa heikkouttaan. Cora oli kestänyt sen kahdesti.

Hän sulki silmänsä, yrittäen palauttaa normaalin näkönsä, ja saadakseen edes pienen otteen sekavista ajatuksistaan. Avattuaan silmänsä, hän näki Voldemortin seisovan tärisevän Coran yllä. Kylmä paniikki iski Marcukseen, ja hän huomasi anelevansa.

"Ei, ole kiltti. Minä pyydän, älä satuta häntä enää. Älä tee sitä, ei hänelle, ei, hän odottaa lasta, pyydän!" Hänen viimeiset sanansa tulivat ulos kimeinä ja murtuneina.

"Hän odottaa lasta." Voldemort toisti hitaasti. Marcus nyökkäsi, nyyhkäisten kerran heikosti.

"Mitä luulet sen tiedon muuttavan?" Kylmä ääni.

"Ei, minä teen mitä tahansa, kunhan annat hänen olla! Pyydän, mitä tahansa, älä satuta häntä!" Hän oli jälleen puhjennut epätoivoiseen aneluun. Oli kuin hän olisi seisonut ammottavan mustan kuilun partaalla, joka minä hetkenä tahansa saattoi murtua ja syöstä hänet pimeyteen.

"_Crucio._"

Cora näki toistamiseen kuinka hänen miehensä kaatui maahan, kouristellen kivuista, huutaen kurkkunsa käheäksi. Hän itki, ja kyyneleet valuivat suuhun tungettuun kankaanpalaseen, joka nyt alkoi muuttua kosteaksi. Heidän lapsensa, pikku-Oliver, Amber, ja tajuntaan palannut Lisa itkivät hysteerisesti salin toisella puolella. Cora tiesi, etteivät he kaikki pääsisi pois elävänä. Hänen sisällään kasvava pieni elämä ei selviäisi. Hän oli tiennyt tämän kaiken siitä hetkestä, kun heidät oli siepattu keskellä yötä kodistaan. Marcus ja Cora olivat molemmat töissä taikaministeriössä, ja hän tiesi kuolemien olevan arkea tämän sodan raivotessa. Hän käänsi ruskeat silmänsä mieheensä, joka vieläkin oli kidutuskirouksen alaisena. _Ei, anna sen loppua pian. Ei enää. Ei enää. _

Minuuttien kidutuksen jälkeen lordi Voldemort laski sauvansa, jättäen itkevän ja tärisevän Marcuksen lattialle.

"Sanoit tekeväsi mitä tahansa, herra Sellersy. Sanasi olivat tyhjiä, ja olen kuullut ne monta kertaa ennen sinua."

Mies ei saanut puhuttua, mutta hänen silmistään saattoi lukea kaiken oleellisen.

"Tuokaa lapset tänne", Voldemort sanoi kuolonsyöjilleen, jotka heti tottelivat. Heidän askeleensa kaikuivat laajassa salissa, kun he kantoivat rimpuilevat ja kauhistuneet pienokaiset vanhempiensa luo. Nainen yritti puhua suukapulansa lävitse, ja kidutettu mies nousi ja alkoi ryömiä heidän luokseen.

"Minä teen teistä esimerkin, sillä uskon ministeriön olevan uuden opetuksen tarpeessa." Hän käveli pienen Oliverin ja tämän sisarusten luo, jotka olivat tiukasti tarttuneet kiinni toisistaan, ja langetti yksi toisensa jälkeen kidutuskirouksen heidän ylleen. Marcus kuuli lastensa huutavan kovempaa kuin ikinä ennen. Coran sydän tuntui särkyvän tuhansiksi palasiksi. Tällä hetkellä he olisivat molemmat mielihyvin kuolleet lastensa puolesta, mutta he olivat lordi Voldemortin vankeina, eikä semmoista ylellisyyttä kuten toisen hengen pelastamista usein suotu. Heidän mustaviittainen vangitsijansa hymyili.

"Luulenpa tämän melun haittaavan keskustelumahdollisuuksiamme." Hetken Cora nosti toiveikkaasti päätään. Ehkä tuo hirviö päästäisi lapset pois kirouksen vallasta? Sekunnin jälkeen hänen heikko toivonsa sammui kuin kynttilä. Voldemort vain heilautti sauvaansa, ja äkkinäinen hiljaisuus soi korvissa. Lisa, Amber ja Oliver eivät kuitenkaan olleet päässeet kidutuksesta eroon; heidät oli ainoastaan vaimennettu sopivalla loitsulla.

"Lopeta, senkin _kusipää_! He ovat vain lapsia!" Marcus huusi vihan kaivertamalla, mutta murtuneella äänellä.

Voldemort hymyili ilkeää hymyään jälleen, ja heitti toisen kidutuskirouksen lattialla makaavien ja sätkivien lasten ylle. Vaikka pienintäkään ääntä ei kuulunut, oli kirouksen tuottama kipu kaksinkertaistunut. Oliver oli pienillä maitohampaillaan purrut ammottavan haavan alahuuleensa, ja sen veri valui pitkin leukaa ja kaulaa. Lisan kynnet, joita hän oli hoitanut ja kasvattanut hyvin innokkaasti, olivat katkenneet juuriin asti, sillä hän oli Amberin tavoin epätoivoisena raapinut kivilattiaa. Kaikissa kolmessa lapsissa alkoi myös näkyä hieman ihoa tummempia laikkuja eri ruumiinosissa, kuin tuoreita mustelmia. Tämä kaikki oli liikaa Marcukselle, ja hän oksensi ylös koko vatsansa sisällön. Hän vajosi heikkona polvilleen, nojaten käsillään lattiaan.

"Muistatteko mitä sanoin tämän nimenomaisen kirouksen vaikutuksesta lapsiin?" Voldemort kysyi kalpealta ja hikiseltä Marcukselta. Tämä ei nytkään vastannut, mutta hän ei ollut unohtanut, ja hän vaikeroi.

"Tietenkin muistatte, herra Sellersy", Voldemort sanoi, ja suuntasi jälleen sauvansa kohti kidutettuja lapsia, kolminkertaistaen kirouksen. Nyt Oliverin suusta valui verta, ja huulen haavan tummanpunainen vana hukkui tämän uuden tulvan alle. Hänen silmänsä verestivät, ja Marcuksen kauhistuneen katseen alla pienen pojan korvistakin alkoi vuotaa verta. Amberissa tai Lisassa ei näkynyt samankaltaisia merkkejä, vaikka hekin näyttivät olevan lähellä kuolemaa. Marcus toivoi edes yhden kahdesta tytöstä pyörtyvän, mutta hänen toiveensa ei toteutunut. Voldemort viittoi luisevalla kädellään, ja kaksi kuolonsyöjää astui eteenpäin.

"Jatkakaa lasten kanssa." He kumarsivat kevyesti, ja vetivät esiin sauvansa, jatkaen kidutuskirousta. Voldemort asteli nyt Coran luo, joka oli vähäksi aikaa pyörtynyt, ja nyt istui lattialla tokkuraisen ja järkyttyneen näköisenä. Marcus katsoi vaimoaan. Hänen kauniita ruskeita silmiään, huulia joilla usein kareili hymy, hänen vatsaansa, jonka sisällä vielä kasvoi tuleva Corbin Anthony tai Selina Daphne Sellersy. He olivat päättäneet nimen viime viikolla, vaikka raskautta ei vielä ulkoisesti voinut havaita. Hän yritti painaa mieleensä kaikki Coran ulkonäöstä, tietäen että tämä luultavasti oli viimeinen kerta kun hän näkisi vaimonsa. Hän odotti kylmässä jännityksessä vihreää valonvälähdystä, ja elämän sammumista vaimonsa silmistä. Voldemort ei kuitenkaan kohottanut sauvaansa lausuakseen tappavaa kirousta, vaan sanoi sanat, jotka olivat ehkä vieläkin kauheammat, jos Marcus olisi tiennyt niiden merkityksen.

"Viekää tämä nainen tyrmiin."

Kuolonsyöjät (heitä oli niin monta, Marcus ajatteli) tarttuivat kiinni Coraan, ja työnsivät hänet ulos ovesta, josta he olivat molemmat tulleet tuntia aiemmin. Viimeinen katse noista ruskeista silmistä, ja Marcuksen ensirakkaus oli poissa. Jäljellä olivat ainoastaan murtunut Marcus ja hänen kolme lastaan. Lisa, Amber ja pieni Oliver. Hän ei halunnut katsoa heihin, sillä halusi muistaa heidät semmoisina minä olivat olleet tämän salin ulkopuolella, iloisina ja huolettomina. _Lisa olisi aloittanut Tylypahkassa ensi syksynä_. Katkerat kyyneleet pyrkivät ulos, ja viha ja pohjaton tyhjyys valtasivat hänet. Hänen perheensä, elämänsä, oli hajotettu palasiksi yhdessä yössä. Hän katsoi Voldemortiin, joka hitaasti nosti sauvansa osoittamaan Marcusta. Marcus ehti ajatella, _Rakastan teitä aina_, kun kidutuskirous osui häneen, kaataen hänet maahan ja syösten tuskan syövyttämään maailmaan.

Pahoin haavoittunut ja järkensä menettänyt Marcus Sellersy, ja tämän kolme kuollutta lasta löydettiin kolmen päivän päästä taikaministeriön kauniista atriumista. Heidän äitiään, Marcuksen vaimoa, ei koskaan löydetty.

* * *


End file.
